G Gundam: Soul of Gokaiger
by OpsComXGP
Summary: What starts out as just some freak appearance in Neo Hong Kong, will change the course for six gundam fighters when they collide with the infamous Gokiager. Rated "T" for some language, action, and slight mature content.
1. Episode 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own both G Gundam and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger**

_The 34 Super Sentai that protected the smiles of people have lost their powers while fighting the Zangyack space empire. Now their powers were inherited to a band of unbelievable rouges! _

_**KAIZOKU SENTAI GOKAIGER!**_

_(Susume Yuuki no hatta kage)_  
_Forward! Hoist the flag of courage!_

_(Nanatsu no umi wo kake-nukero)_

_Dashing through the seven seas_

_(Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku)_

_Sink or swim, the invincible wind will guide you_

_(Mezase! Chizu ni nai basho wo)_

_Your goal isn't on any map_

_(MABOROSHI nanka ja nain da)_  
_It's no illusion_

_(Tatta hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru)_

_Everyone is searching for their very own treasure_

_(Tashikametai ze minna onaji ja nai kara)_

_I want to check to see that everyone is not the same_

_(Yaritai koto wo yatte yare)_  
_Just do what you want_

_(Inochigake daze Hoshikerya sono te de tsukame!)_  
_It's life or death. If you want it, then grab it!_

_(Let's go! Let's Gokaiger!)_

_Let's Go! Let's Gokaiger!_

_(Go! Go! Let's go! Let's kaji wo tore!)_

_Go! Go! Let's go! Take the helm!_

_(Kimi no mae ni hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo yuko)_

_Forward to these uncharted routes in these vast seas in front of you!_

_(Let's go! Let's Gokaiger!)_

_Let's Go! Let's Gokaiger!_

_(Go! Go! Let's go! Let's arashin naka!)_

_Go! Go! Let's go! Let's sail into the storms!_

_(Ganbaru kimino "gamushara" ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze)_

_Your persistent "recklessness" will change the world_

_(Dekkai yume wa mugendai!)_

_Big dreams are endless!_

_(Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!)_

_Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!_

As we look on to the night sky in Neo Hong Kong, we see a red pirate ship flying into the city as the citizens are unaware of their arrival. "Ah…what a beautiful sight to behold, a girl like me could enjoy a nice night on the town." Luka, known as Gokai Yellow, said to herself as she was admiring the town below their ship. "I agree with you Luka, it is a sight to behold here." Ahim, known as Gokai Pink, said to Luka as she was looked at the city with Luka on the deck of their ship. "I just…I don't get why they are calling the time era F.C. 60?" Doc, known as Gokai Green, said expressing his concerns about the current time setting the Gokaiger are currently in while looking at the data inside the bridge. "Come on Doc, why are so concerned about what time period we are in at the moment, just relax for a few minutes and enjoy the view with us." Gai Ikari, known as Gokai Silver, said to Doc in an effort to ease his worries and to enjoy the time they are going to have in Neo Hong Kong. "Although Gai does make a good point, I still believe that we should keep that concern in the back of our minds." Joe, known as Gokai Blue, said as he took into consideration of both what Doc revealed in the data he collected and from Gai's enthusiasm about the new world they are exploring. "We're here looking for the Ultimate Power of the Shuffle Alliance right, we can worry about time skips and fear of other world technology later." Captain Marvelous, known as Gokai Red, said to Joe and company as he let them know of their true intentions of being in Neo Hong Kong.

_Now everyone, as the battles continue day and night the fights seem to have more in stake than winning or losing. The tournament has become no more than a furious race for survival. As for Domon…his next chosen opponents in these next fights are: Asura Gundam from Neo Singapore and Skull Gundam from Neo Malaysia. But why would there be two opponents and what's this report of a mysterious red pirate ship now in Neo Hong Kong? I don't know about you, but I smell danger here…_

_**LET'S GET THINGS STARTED! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET. READY…GO!**_

_**EPISODE 1: RAGING TAG MATCH, ENTER THE SPACE PIRATES**_

It was near the end of a long day for Rain Mikamura, a member of Neo Japan's gundam fight team, who went into town to get some things while they were staying at an old fisherman's boat rather than at their team facility. Before she went onto the boat, she noticed their nation's gundam, the Burning Gundam, along with one of the other finalists' gundams, the Noble Gundam from Neo Sweden, both standing right near the boat. "What's this…its Burning Gundam and Noble Gundam too." Raid said as she noticed both gundams next to each other, due to both of them at one point during the finals that they were opponents against each other. "First, you need to set this optical input switch diagonally." Allenby, the fighter who fought Domon, said to him as she was tinkering around inside the Burning Gundam. "Oh I see…" Domon said to Allenby as he was watching her tinker around in the cockpit.

"Then you take this chip and place it right here." Allenby said to Domon as she inserted a special chip into the section of the cockpit where most of the modifications were taking place. As Domon looked on in amazement as how the chip was functioning inside of the cockpit, Rain came to them and wanted an explanation for what Allenby was doing in Neo Japan's gundam. "Domon, what the heck are you two doing in here?" Rain asked as Domon noticed the cautious concern in the way that she posed the question to him. "Allenby says that there is a trick to minimizing energy consumptions in the hyper mode, so I got her to show me how to do it." Domon said to Rain as she couldn't believe what she was hearing out of Domon's mouth. "Hey don't worry, actually its top secret stuff, but a little info won't hurt anyone." Allenby said to Rain in order to ease off some of the pent up aggression Rain has in her system at this point.

"Are you crazy?! The fact is that you're a fighter representing another nation and I can't allow you to enter our cockpit without authorization." Rain said in a more serious tone to Allenby, but Domon didn't think what both he and Allenby were doing wasn't a major issue. "It's not that big of a deal." Domon said to Rain showing her what he thinks of this situation. "Oh yeah, our fight against each other is over. So you don't have to be so stubborn." Allenby said to Rain noting the fact that their fight with each other has passed and they've moved on from that battle. "Which reminds me, did you get a chance to look at the papers today Domon?" Allenby asked Domon to change the subject from Rain's justifiable issues of her modifying a part in the Burning Gundam. "Oh yeah, I picked it up as soon as I got finished with my morning training session." Domon said to Allenby as he pulled the newspaper out of his jacket and showed the article in question that Allenby wanted to talk to Domon about.

"Was this the article you wanted to show me?" Domon asked Allenby as he flipped through the pages of the newspaper to find an article about a big red pirate ship that just entered into Neo Hong Kong last night. "Yep, that's the one I'm talking about. Isn't it weird how that this ship just appeared out of nowhere and no one even knows where it came from?" Allenby said to Domon highlighting that what the writers of the paper said about the origins of the red pirate ship or how it came to be in Neo Hong Kong. "It is something that we're not used to seeing during the finals of the Gundam Fight, I wonder who or what is even flying that big hulk in the first place." Domon said to Allenby as he started ponder as to who or what that ship really is. Rain on the other hand, not knowing that they were talking about the article in the paper, decided she had enough of them not even recognizing the gravity of the situation they are in. "You want to talk about Buns?!" Rain angrily asked Domon and Allenby as they both turned to face Rain in a sort of a dumbfounded look on their faces. "Huh?" both of them said to Rain while they were holding up the article in the paper that they were discussing about.

"GET YOURS OUT OF HERE!" Rain yelled at both Domon and Allenby as they both jumped out of the Burning Gundam and into the sea near the boat in which a fisherman and his grandchildren, who befriended Domon at the start of the finals, saw both of them take a dive. "Oh boy Rain sure gets scary when she gets mad." The grandson said to his sister as he noticed the tone of voice Rain used on both Domon and Allenby. "Yep, you can't fool with a woman's heart." The sister said to her brother as Domon and Allenby both rose up from the water to catch their own breath. "Uh…do you think maybe I did something that I shouldn't have?" Allenby asked Domon as she was holding onto his shoulder as they were floating in the sea near their gundams. "Gee I don't know…" Domon said to Allenby as they both looked up to see a wrench come flying at them from the cockpit of Burning Gundam.

"This is your opportunity to cool off." Rain said to both Domon and Allenby as she turned back to see the modifications they made to the Burning Gundam. "_After all there is a limit to just how friendly you can get._" Rain said to herself as she turned her thoughts from the modified part to the newspaper Domon and Allenby had dropped before they leapt from the Burning Gundam. "_Wonder why Domon would be interested in some ship that just showed up for the finals?_" Rain said to herself as she picked up the paper and then looked at the article to catch up what Domon and Allenby were discussing earlier.

Meanwhile in space, the Zangyack's flagship cruiser the Gigant Horse along with an armada of several cub fighters arrived in orbit of Neo Hong Kong to assess the situation. "So this is what they call the Future Century era of Earth huh?" Commandant Warz Gill, a young commander in the Zangyack Imperial Army, said to his right hand Damaras and his tech specialist Insarn. "Indeed your excellency. This dimensions planet Earth does not rely on Super Sentai to protect the planet, but they rely on a tournament called the Gundam Fight in order to maintain peace within colonies that surround the Earth." Damaras said to Gill as they were looking over archived footage of previous Gundam Fight finals. "Furthermore; we've learned that the Gokaiger had arrived into Neo Hong Kong, the site of the 13th Gundam Fight Finals, yesterday." Insarn said to Warz as she brought up a digital image of the newspaper article that had the Gokaiger's ship flying near downtown Neo Hong Kong. "So, the public has no knowledge that they have a bounty on their heads huh? This might play out to our advantage…" Warz Gill said to his fellow crewmates when Barizorg, Warz Gill's personal bodyguard, came in with new Intel on a machine that is underneath the government building in Neo Hong Kong.

"Boss, we've recently discovered a big machine that just recently came into possession of the prime minister of Neo Hong Kong." Barizorg said to Warz Gill in which his interest in the machine in question grew. "Do you have data on it Barizorg?" Warz asked Barizorg to see if the rumors were true. "Yes Boss, put the data on the screen now Insarn." Barizorg said to Insarn who promptly punched in the data that Barizorg had retrieved while he was on the ground. What came up was a massive but damaged mobile suit that was in desperate need of repairs. "What is this abomination?" Damaras asked as he noticed the wrecked mobile suit on screen. "That would be the mobile suit known as the Dark Gundam. Developed a year ago by Neo Japan to be the ultimate gundam by Dr. Raizo Kasshu and one of his two sons Kyoji, However due to an incident that resulted in the death of Dr. Kasshu's wife and his Kasshu's cryostasis, Kyoji fled to earth with the gundam and it ended up getting damaged and it is now known as the Dark Gundam." Insarn said to both Damaras and Warz Gill as they look over the tech specs of the gundam as well as photographs and footage from the events.

"Barizorg, get an action commander ready and retrieve that gundam for me!" Warz Gill commanded Barizorg as he plans on using the Dark Gundam to get rid of the Gokaiger once and for all. "Yes Boss." Barizorg responded as he then left the room to get an action commander ready for the mission. Meanwhile back in Neo Hong Kong, at a secret underground hangar, we come to both the prime minister and the current champion of the Gundam Fight looking at the Dark Gundam. "One never tires of its spectacular view don't you agree Master? With this Dark Gundam the right to rule all of outer space will forever remain with Neo Hong Kong, or rather, it will remain with me." Prime Minister Wong Yunfat said to his current champion, Master Asia a.k.a. Shuuji Kurosu, as they were looking on at the Dark Gundam's ability to self-recover. "I agree with you, however…" Master Asia said to Wong as he used his sash to open up the cockpit of the Dark Gundam to reveal a near lifeless Kyoji Kasshu barely hanging on inside. "Look at the state that Kyoji Kasshu is in. After that harsh battle in Guyana, Kyoji's body looks like a punching bag. In order to successfully revive the Dark Gundam, we must be fully prepared to manipulate the Gundam Fight to our advantage." Master Asia said to Wong expressing the fact that they would use the tournament as a cover to ensure the Dark Gundam's resurrection.

"Oh yes, I am well aware of that Master. Don't worry, just leave everything to me." Wong said to Master Asia, reassuring his role in their grand scheme. Unbeknownst to both of them they were both being spied on by Neo Germany's Schwarz Bruder, who had suspicions of the Dark Gundam's remains having been claimed by Prime Minister Wong. "_It's as I thought, they've retrieved the remains of the Dark Gundam. But what connection does this have with the Gundam Fight?_" Schwarz asked himself that question as to further speculate thoughts on Wong's plans with the Dark Gundam, until an explosion from one of the hangar's doors cut off Schwarz's train of thought. "Huh?! A trespasser!" Master Asia shouted as he noticed a squad of Gormin along with the action commander coming into the room in question. "So, this is the Dark Gundam huh? I will do you the pleasure of relinquishing ownership of this machine to the Zangyack Empire." The action commander said to both Wong and Master Asia with a look of concern in Wong's eyes and bitter lament in Master Asia's expressions. "N-n-now who are you and what do you want with the Dark Gundam?" Wong nervously asked the action commander. "I am the action commander known as Raikoutaka, and you will surrender the Dark Gundam to the Zangyack Empire." Raikoutaka said to Wong as he approached ever closer to the two of them. Raikoutaka, an action commander whose design is based off of the mythological garuda from Hindu culture and has a robotic prosthetic in his right arm that allows him to control the element of thunder, then ordered the Gormin to launch their attack on the security forces that Wong called in with a silent alarm.

Unbeknownst to Rain, who was at the government building to find out when Domon's next fight is, heard the alarm go off almost as if someone had just committed a robbery at Wong's office. "What is going on here?" Rain asked as she noticed the ground shaking beneath her feet and then the wall next to her suddenly exploded as Schwarz came out of the wall and noticed that Rain was right beneath him. "_Rain?_" Schwarz said to himself as he made eye contact with Rain. "_Schwarz?_" Rain said to herself as she then noticed that Schwarz wasn't alone as several Gormin came out after them. "Watch out!" Schwarz yelled at Rain as a piece of the wall came close to crushing her, but Schwarz quickly got Rain away from the threat momentarily. Raikoutaka then launched Master Asia clear out of the building as Wong then ordered both Michelo Chariot and Gentle Chapman, two fighters whom were defeated by Domon back in the early stages of the 13th Gundam Fight and were brought back with the DG Cells, to chase down Raikoutaka and the Gormin who have now taken possession of the Dark Gundam.

"Schwarz, you've hurt yourself badly back there." Rain said to Schwarz, noticing the cut he has that tore a bit of his mask. "Don't talk; you'll bite your tongue." Schwarz said to Rain as they leapt from rooftop to rooftop to evade any sort of danger they might have encountered. Police then arrived to the government building to see Raikoutaka along with some higher ranking grunts, Sugormin as they are known, approached them with malicious intent. "Die…" Raikoutaka said to the police as he used his prosthetic arm to create an energy blade that sliced the police cars into ribbons as well as harming the police who were trying to contain the situation. "Sugormin, make sure the Dark Gundam reaches to our master. I'll go deal with the so called "Undefeated of the East"." Raikoutaka said to the Sugormin as he them flew over to where Master Asia ended up after he launched him out of the government building.

"Master?!" Schwarz called out Master Asia in supreme shock to find him in the state he is currently in. "So, *coughs* I take it you saw the Dark Gundam before you escaped Schwarz?" Master Asia asked him grimacing in the pain from what Raikoutaka did to him. "What did this to you?" Rain curiously asked as Raikoutaka, the "thing" that attacked Master Asia, descended upon them. "Well, this is quite the development here…An old man who thinks he can still change the world, A German ninja who knows a whole lot but tells no secrets, and a young woman who was at the wrong place at the wrong time…*laughs* Truly an unexpected pleasure this is." Raikoutaka said to the group who then noticed that his energy blade was out and was stained with blood from the men he has killed. "I-I-Is that an alien?" Rain fearfully asked as Raikoutaka cleaned off his blade and then slowly proceeded to survey the possible scenarios of what could happen.

"Anyone who sees the secret hangar won't leave here alive!" Michelo said as he made an attempt to use his Silver Kick technique on Raikoutaka but he blocked it and sent Michelo towards a water tower. A shot rang out from about 2500 ft. away that exploded when it contacted Raikoutaka. "Chapman…" Schwarz said as he noticed that there was only one marksman who could have made that kind of shot, but it yielded little results. "Pitiful, insignificant fools. Do you honestly believe weapons like that could damage me?" Raikoutaka said as he brushed off some of the shrapnel from the shot that Chapman took on Raikoutaka.

"Now then, how about you have a taste of my Lightning Edge?" Raikoutaka said as he pressed some buttons on his wrist that allowed his arm to change from an energy blade to a battle rifle-like weapon that shot out huge balls of lightning at Chapman. "You evil stinking wretch!" Schwarz yelled out as he threw some shuriken at Raikoutaka, but he ended up shooting down all of his shuriken with small bursts of the Lightning Edge rifle. "Thunder Art, Lightning Crash Bomber!" Raikoutaka said as he summoned his energy blade and called out a special attack that not only sent Rain, Schwarz, and Master Asia flying, but it also sliced a building in half. Not that far away, both Domon and Allenby happen to notice the building being sliced in two. "What's happening there?" Allenby asked as she noticed a certain look in Domon's eyes like he just saw a skeleton that just came out from his closet. Domon's train of thought soon turned to hear the screams of Rain, Schwarz, and his former mentor, Master Asia as they came right near their feet.

"They look like they just got out of a car crash…" Allenby said as she noticed the injuries that befell on Rain, Schwarz, and Master Asia. Soon after, Raikoutaka descended upon both Domon and Allenby along with some Gormin to seemingly finish the job. "Oh…so you're the one called "The King of Hearts" am I not mistaken?" Raikoutaka asked Domon as he, along with the Gormin, Surround both Domon and Allenby. "Were you the one who attacked the government building?" Domon asked Raikoutaka as his fists were clinched in furious anger as to what the creature did to not only his former mentor, but his longtime friend Rain as well. "What are you and what did you do them?" Domon asked them as Allenby moved in to help Domon out in this potential struggle.

"The same thing that will happen to you and your friend if you get in my way…" Raikoutaka said as he aimed his Lightning Edge rifle at both Domon and Allenby, preparing to take his shot at the two of them. Before Raikoutaka could shoot them, multiple shots rang out and struck Raikoutaka that actually damage him. Domon noticed the shots came from a building not that far off from the docks, where he saw five people with the weapons in question that damaged Raikoutaka. "Domon, do these guys know about the red pirate ship?" Allenby asked Domon, referring to the article she showed Domon earlier in the day. "Why are we not surprised to find out that you've followed us all the way out here huh?" Marvelous said to Raikoutaka as he, along with the rest of the crew, came out from the shadows to confront Raikoutaka and the Gormin that the Zangyack sent for the Dark Gundam.

"Hrmph…Gokaiger, so the rumors are true of you being in this world." Raikoutaka said as the Gokaiger moved right in front of Domon, Allenby, Rain, Schwarz, and Master Asia. "Go-go what?" Allenby asked with some hesitation as to how Raikoutaka pronounced the team's name. "You guys might want to back off before you get…" Domon said to Marvelous, who then in turn said "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we've dealt with the Zangyack quite a few times King of Hearts; so sit back and enjoy the show." Doc, Ahim, and Gai got Schwarz, Rain, and Master Asia to a safe distance before rejoining the rest of the crew. "So, you want to challenge me Gokaiger? Well then, give it your best shot." Raikoutaka said to the Gokaiger as they got out their Mobirates, a transformation or henshin device, along with what appeared to be a small ranger figure that then turned into a key.

"**GOKAI CHANGE!**" the crew yelled out as they turned the keys in a special slot on the Mobirates which then made the top part of the Mobirates, themed on a cell phone, into the symbol of the Gokaiger. Gai's henshin device, the Gokai Cellular, worked a bit differently as he just had to insert a ranger key into a special compartment in his henshin device and pressed a button on the number pad and another button on top of the Gokai Cellular to begin his henshin sequence. "**GOKAIGER!**" a mysterious voice rang out that then summoned out six different colored variations of the number 35, in roman numerals, that changed the crew into the famed Gokaiger. Once the henshin sequence was complete, Domon and Allenby had a look of complete shock to see six multi-colored heroes before them, ready to fight the Zangyack.

"**GokaiRed!**" Captain Marvelous announced as he snapped his fingers. "**GokaiBlue!**" Joe Gibken announced as he put his hand on top of his helmet almost as if he was wearing a pirate hat. "**GokaiYellow!**" Luka Millfy announced as she move her right arm in a stylish way to the left on top of her left arm. "**GokaiGreen!**" Don "Doc" Dogoier announced as he rubbed his legs. "**GokaiPink!**" Ahim de Famille announced as she, as her former life as a princess, bowed in courtesy to her opponent. "**GokaiSilver!**" Gai Ikari announced as he made a flashy pose. "**KAIZOKU SENTAI GOKAIGER!**" The crew announced as they made their group pose and the background of space that was common throughout the roll call, finished with their emblem showing up last.

After the henshin sequence, while spinning their signature sidearm the Gokai Gun, Marvelous started the battle by saying "Let's make a show out of it!" The Gokaiger soon then fire their Gokai Guns at Raikoutaka and proceeded to fight the Gormin with their sword, the Gokai Saber. Gai's signature weapon the Gokai Spear, which in some technicalities can be called a trident due to its form, managed to hold back some Gormin and allowed him to get Schwarz, Rain, and Master Asia to safety. "Stay here, we'll deal with the Zangyack for you." Gai said to the trio as he then smacked a couple of Gormin with his spear. Joe had to deal with a few Gormin at the bait shop, but he managed to fend them off with his superior sword technique. Luka then took one of Joe's swords with a special anchor and twirled around both swords to take out multiple Gormin. Doc was on the ground in a somewhat seductive pose, but it was a trick to lure the Gormin into a false sense of security and he used an anchor to trip up the Gormin into the sea.

Ahim was using two Gokai Guns, one of which was handed to her by Luka, to shoot down some Zangyack that were on top of a local market near the docks. Marvelous and Raikoutaka were having a duel with their signature blades near both Domon and Allenby, who were eavesdropping in from the boat that Domon was staying at, and overheard the chatter that was going on. "So, what's ol' Warz up to these days?" Marvelous asked Raikoutaka as they met up in a deadlock of blades. "Hrmph…like it matters if I tell you or not, it makes no difference to me." Raikoutaka said as they broke off and continue to hack away at each other. A squad of Gormin informed Raikoutaka that they have captured the Dark Gundam and they were ready to go, but the Gokaiger had decided to pull out a signature move that they've done thousands of times. "**GOKAI CHANGE!**" The group yelled out as they then changed from their Gokaiger forms to one of the many previous sentai through the form of Ranger Keys. "**DAIRANGER!**" A mysterious voice rang out as the Gokaiger changed into the 1993 Super Sentai, Gosei Sentai Dairanger.

"What the…did they just change costumes with keys?" Allenby asked in complete surprise as they witnessed the Gokaiger changing into another sentai team. The Gokaiger managed to fend off all of the Gormin with the abilities that they were given as Dairanger and then turn their attention to Raikoutaka. "Now then, let's leave you with this little gift." Marvelous said to Raikoutaka as the team got together for a team attack with a special weapon. "**Super Chi-Power Bazooka!**" The team inserted special crystals that the Dairanger used, called Lai-Lai crystals, and aimed the bazooka right at Raikoutaka. "_What the…how did Wong get here?_" Domon said to himself as he noticed Wong's car near the scene of the fight. The Gokaiger then hit Raikoutaka with a shot from the Dairanger's bazooka that sent him back a bit. "Grrr…well then Gokaiger I'll leave you with this one truth. With the Dark Gundam in the war chest of the Zangyack, your defeat is all but insured." Raikoutaka said as he used an electric spark to teleport him away from the Gokaiger, wincing in pain from the attack that damaged his right arm.

Right after Raikoutaka left the Gokaiger reverted back to their original morphed form and started to ponder what Raikoutaka said to them. "The Dark Gundam, so that's the big ticket item that the Zangyack were after here." Marvelous said to the crew as he turned to them to get their opinions on the situation. "Marvelous, what would the Zangyack do with the Dark Gundam?" Ahim curiously asked as she had some worry about the potential threat the Zangyack could pose with the Dark Gundam. "Don't know, don't care, whatever the Zangyack do to that pile of junk makes no difference to me. Hell I'll take great pleasure of smashing their little project right in front of Warz Gill's face." Marvelous said with the same sort of confidence that has led the Gokaiger to victory against the Zangyack many of times. Gai, on the other hand, was remembering an old pen pal of his mentioning the Dark Gundam; but he couldn't remember how he knew about it. "Gai, you ok there buddy?" Luka asked in a somewhat of a worried way. "Uh-yeah it's just, I remember hearing about that gundam from a pen pal of mine; but I don't remember where." Gai said to Luka as he sat down for a bit to try to think back where he heard of the Dark Gundam.

"What's that all about?" Allenby asked as she and Domon approached the Gokaiger in hopes they could get some clarity on the situation. "Huh, you mean the Zangyack action commander that attacked your friends?" Doc asked Allenby as he and Ahim got Rain, Schwarz, and Master Asia out from the spot that Gai left them at. "No, what she's asking is that how do you know about the Dark Gundam?" Domon then stepped in to ask the Gokaiger as to why they know about the Dark Gundam. "Like Marvelous said, we don't know about the Dark Gundam nor do we care about it. We'd prefer it if you left the Zangyack to us." Joe said to Domon, defending his captain's words. "_It appears as these "Gokaiger" know that the aliens took the Dark Gundam, but they have no knowledge about what the Dark Gundam really is…to be honest, if they hadn't shown up I'd likely would have ended up like those officers that were killed earlier. I'd best keep my eye on them to find out what it is that they're after._" Master Asia said to himself reflecting on the situation that happened.

"Word of advice uh…Domon is it? We don't mind taking our chances when it comes to facing the unknown, hell it's what we live for because we're pirates. Whatever the Zangyack are gonna do with the Dark Gundam is all up in the air, but one thing is certain we're gonna smash that damn thing if it kill us." Marvelous said to Domon as he, along with the rest of the Gokaiger, headed back to the Gokai Galleon to get more info on the Dark Gundam. "Master, could I get a minute of your time?" Wong said to Master Asia from his car that was parked near where the battle took place. "Now why are you withdrawing? He saw the one thing he should have not have seen." Wong continued on the assumption that Domon was the other person, besides Raikoutaka, to have seen the Dark Gundam.

"Hmmm…it would seem that Domon has nothing to do with this incident." Master Asia said to Wong, debunking his claim that Domon had seen the Dark Gundam. "Huh? I didn't expect that from you. What is this? When it comes to a former pupil does your vision become distorted?" Wong asked Master Asia in concern that Master Asia, despite what happened between him and Domon in the past, still thinks very highly of his pupil. "There are those that do not understand the soul of the fist. Besides, what about the alien that attacked us? Aren't you at least concerned about what they're going to do with the Dark Gundam?" Master Asia said to Wong, redirecting their attention to Raikoutaka's theft of the Dark Gundam. "We won't need to worry about the alien, at least not immediately. We'll find a way to get the Dark Gundam back on our side soon enough, but for now I think it's best that I handle this matter myself." Wong said to Master Asia, who had plans on finding out if Domon actually did see the Dark Gundam. Master Asia grew suspicious as to what Wong was going to plan; but Wong said to Master Asia "We must pass judgment on the suspicious party…in the ring."

-END OF FIRST ACT-

It was early the next day when the Gokaiger woke up to discuss about last night's Zangyack attack. "So Doc, any background on what the Zangyack got themselves into?" Marvelous asked Doc who was looking into what Raikoutaka took from Wong. "Yeah, but most of the files that I've got on the Dark Gundam are laced with black ink and speculation. I did manage to get a backstory as to how it became the Dark Gundam, but nothing else after that." Doc said to Marvelous as the rest of the crew came down to look at the data that Doc got on the Dark Gundam. "_Major abilities: Self-Replication, Self-Evolution, and Self-Recovery._ Man, the Zangyack sure did pick one hell of a machine to try to tear our world asunder." Joe said as he looked at the major abilities that the Dark Gundam was known for, even in the prototype phase. "So, are we gonna let this development stop us from getting the grand power of the shuffle alliance?" Luka asked Marvelous as he was pondering the possibilities of who could be the Shuffle Alliance.

Meanwhile, back on the docks, Rain was thinking back on what happened last night when Domon came to her to talk about the situation. ""Rain, I want to know where you were last night and why that alien chased you all the way out here. What kind of stunt did you pull anyway huh?" Domon said to Rain as she had a hard time to put the situation into proper words. "Well, if you don't want to tell me…" Domon was trying to say, but he soon got cut off by Rain who said "Listen it's not like that." Soon after, Allenby showed up to tell Domon his next match. "Get this, in today's match we're gonna fight together." Allenby said to Domon, who in turn was surprised about the choice for the next match. "What's that, we're gonna be forming a tag team or something?" Domon asked in a somewhat shocked tone of voice. "Yeah, we'll be involved in a 2-on-2 tag match." Allenby said to Domon as this was not only a surprise to Neo Japan, but for Neo Sweden as well.

"Due to current repairs on the other rings, we've decided to add a slight change to the rules by introducing a double bout format. We hope that all parties can understand." One of the members of the I.G.F.C., or International Gundam Fight Committee, said to the fighters involved in the match. "The way that you've described the format, you can finish two matches in one ring." Domon said as he put the pieces of the rules that were laid out to them and gained an understanding of how a 2-on-2 match would work. "Exactly, my friends I wish you the best of luck." Wong said to the fighters, but Rain sensed something was off with Wong. "_Schwarz said to me to be wary of Wong and yet…_" Rain said to herself thinking back to when Rain and Schwarz had a private discussion on what happened last night.

Near the seaside ring, where the tag match would take place, Raikoutaka returned with his right arm modified and repaired by Insarn from the previous encounter. "Now then, once the tag team match is finished we make our move to get the Walter Gundam extracted from Noble Gundam's berserker system. Until then, keep a low profile and if the Gokaiger show up deal with them and make sure they don't get involved with our affairs." Raikoutaka said to the Gormin and Sugormin that were with him at the time. "Guys, Raikoutaka has returned and he's near the tournament's seaside ring!" Navi, the Gokaiger's mechanical bird-like partner, alerted the Gokaiger of Raikoutaka's return. "Back for round 2 eh, well then Marvelous?" Luka said to Marvelous who was still trying to understand why the Zangyack took the Dark Gundam. "OK then; Doc, Gai stay here and find out whatever you can on the Dark Gundam. The rest of you are with me." Marvelous said to his fellow Gokaiger as he got his coat and was ready to go at Raikoutaka again.

The match between Burning Gundam and Noble Gundam against Skull Gundam and Asura Gundam started out real bad for Domon and Allenby when Domon got caught in a magnetic field that was pulling down on him with 2,000 times the force of earth's gravity. This left Allenby in a 2-on-1 scenario with both Skull and Asura Gundam for most of the match. At one point, the crew behind the Noble Gundam considered of throwing the match; but Allenby chose to stay in it no matter what. Thanks to the part that Allenby had modified yesterday, Domon was able to break free of the magnetic hold and both fighters finished off Skull and Asura Gundam. "Thank you Allenby." Domon said to Allenby as he gave her a pat on the back. "I wasn't crazy about losing that's all." Allenby said to Domon as she shook Domon's hand.

Wong, furious that the outcome of the match didn't go in his favor, slammed down some pocky cookies he was eating onto the deck of his yacht. "Those idiots have ruined everything!" Wong yelled out as Master Asia turned his attention to the prime minister. "I hope this serves as a lesson never to pull such cheap stunts again." Master Asia said to Wong as if Wong made a mistake in class and got caught. "Thunder Art, Lightning Crash Bomber!" Raikoutaka called out as he fired two shots that hit both Burning and Noble Gundam, sending both of them flying back to where their teammates set up as operators during the fights. "King of Hearts, fancy meeting you again at a time like this?" Raikoutaka said to Domon as he descended from the sky and was hovering right near both gundams.

As Domon and Allenby were trying to get back up from the shot that Raikoutaka delivered onto them, the rest of the Shuffle Alliance showed up to help out Domon. The rest of the Shuffle Alliance is consisted of Neo America's Chibodee Crockett in Gundam Maxter, Sai Saici of Neo China in Dragon Gundam, George De Sande of Neo France in Gundam Rose, and Argo Gulskii of Neo Russia in Bolt Gundam. "You've got some nerve going after a pair of tired fighters pal!" Chibodee said to Raikoutaka who just scoffs at them as he surveys the situation. "So the Calvary has arrived, no matter I'll let them take care of you…Sugormin!" Raikoutaka said as she snapped his fingers and summoned giant Sugormin to battle the Shuffle Alliance.

"Wha…this guy can summon giant versions of those aliens that attacked the government building?" Sai said to the rest of the Shuffle Alliance as the Sugormin prepare to attack them. "It would seem so…what did you do to get yourself involved with aliens Domon?" George asked Domon as he was trying to get back on his feet. "We can deal with that later George, but for now let's deal with the problem right in front of us." Argo said to George as he was fighting some Sugormin with his Graviton Hammer. Raikoutaka then swapped out his Lightning Edge rifle for the extractor that Insarn installed while his arm was being repaired from the fight last night. "Now then, time to claim one of the four heavenly kings in the name of the Zangyack." Raikoutaka said as he fired his extractor cannon at Noble Gundam, which then caused the berserker system inside Noble Gundam to go haywire.

Allenby was screaming in pain as if her body was being split in two as a berserk version of not only herself, but her own gundam came out as the beam's fire was concentrating on Noble Gundam. "Now my heavenly king, go tear their world asunder and destroy the Shuffle Alliance…" Raikoutaka said as he deactivated the extractor beam from his right arm, when his train of thought got cut off by a familiar foe. "**KAKURANGER!**" the mysterious voice rang out as four of the six Gokaiger came at Raikoutaka as the 1994 Super Sentai, Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. "Raikoutaka, so this is what your great leader called "phase 2" with the Dark Gundam huh?" Marvelous, as NinjaRed, said to Raikoutaka with the knowledge that the Gokaiger got from last night. "How-how did you find out about our plans?" Raikoutaka said to the Gokaiger, who were still fighting as Kakuranger, as he was blocking some of the attacks.

"You're predictable. Right after the fight we had with you last time we looked up everything we could on the Dark Gundam." Joe, as NinjaBlue, said as he was fighting of some Gormin. "We'd figure that once you've got your hands on the Dark Gundam, you'd need the four heavenly kings to create the power generator for the Dark Gundam." Luka, as NinjaYellow, explained to Raikoutaka as to how they found out about a key component of the Dark Gundam was missing. "Because of the data that Doc gave us, the other major component of the Dark Gundam is a life source unit that is healthy and possesses the power of life." Ahim, as NinjaWhite, said as she came up from the ground to take out some Gormin and continued from where Luka left off. "It can't be, but you said that you didn't care about the Dark Gundam…" Raikoutaka said to the Gokaiger after he was sent back with strikes from the Gokaiger's Kakuremaru Sword.

"What you said was just one way of looking at the perceived truth we had; but that doesn't mean we care about this world or what happens to the people as well." Marvelous said to Raikoutaka as Walter Gundam was attacking the Shuffle Alliance and delivering one hell of a beating on them. "You do realize that you've barely kept up with the Zangyack for a long time, what makes you think that some gundam fighters could be the difference in this world?" Raikoutaka said as he showed the Gokaiger to the scene of Walter Gundam laying a beat down on the Shuffle Alliance. "To be honest, I could have care less when I first saw the King of Hearts; but once we started to put the pieces of the puzzle together I started to gain an understanding of why he has to defeat the Dark Gundam." Marvelous said to Raikoutaka as they clashed blades that sent sparks flying while the Shuffle Alliance was holding off the Sugormin.

"Domon, we can't hold them off forever." George said as he was summoning small funnel cannons, rose bits as he calls them, to defend the entire team. "C'mon Neo Japan we need a game plan here." Chibodee said as he punched a few Sugormin out of the ring. Allenby, who was still exhausted from the extractor beam attack, tried to get a beam hoop ready to attack some Sugormin; but was cut off by Walter Gundam who grabbed Noble Gundam's head and was thrown into Burning Gundam. "Hey sis, we need you right now!" Sai yelled out as he got shot in the back and crashed into Argo. "Say good bye Shuffle Alliance!" Psycho Allenby said to the entire team as she charged up an attack that could potentially destroy them.

"No…not this way. It shall not be!" a mysterious voice said as a beam of light suddenly came down on the Shuffle Alliance. Gai and Doc then came to where both Neo Japan and Neo Sweden were spectating the match to see what was happening with their own eyes. "Doc, this light…do you think?" Gai asked Doc as he noticed the power levels on all of the gundams was going off of the scales. "There's no way that this is happening right now." Doc said as he had a thought from yesterday that was coming to reality right before Doc's eyes. Warz Gill also noticed the light that was shining down on the Shuffle Alliance and couldn't believe what was happening. "Where's the writer?! There's no way that's in the script!" Warz Gill said as the spirits of the 34 previous sentai came down upon the Shuffle Alliance.

"Domon, what on earth is this light?" Allenby said to Domon as she got back up on her feet. "If we looked up 'weird' in the dictionary, this would be the first image that comes to mind." Chibodee said as he looked around to see the spirits of the 34 Super Sentai teams that came before Gokaiger. "Hey bro, who are these people and what do they want?" Sai asked Domon as he looked to see the vast number of heroes before them. "Just who or what sent these people here?" George asked as the spirits of the previous sentai parted and another red ranger came down to meet the Shuffle Alliance. "Looks like we're about to get our answer…" Domon said as the red ranger came face to face with the King of Hearts.

"Shuffle Alliance, I am the reason you are here amongst the 34 Super Sentai spirits before you now." The mysterious red ranger said to the Shuffle Alliance as they got together to hear what the red ranger had to say to them. "So you're the one who brought us here huh? Just who or what are you exactly?" Argo asked the red ranger with deep concern on his mind. "I'm the one who inherits the red souls, AkaRed, and I've come here due to your world being under an extraordinary threat." AkaRed said to Argo as he made the reference of the Zangyack taking possession of the Dark Gundam. "You mean the attack on the government building last night?" Domon then asked AkaRed who nodded in response to Domon's question.

"Now then Shuffle Alliance, with the Zangyack Empire taking possession of the Dark Gundam, it is more apparent than ever for all of us to entrust onto you the powers that the Gokaiger have." AkaRed said to the Shuffle Alliance as AkaRed extended his hand and the spirits of the 34 Super Sentai teams turned into golden spheres, with their logos in the center of the spheres, and sent them to the Shuffle Alliance. The light soon faded from where the six gundams were at before Walter Gundam made its move on the Shuffle Alliance. What stood before Walter Gundam and Raikoutaka, who arrived after he held off the Gokaiger and saw the mysterious light, and couldn't believe what transpired before his own eyes. "AkaRed…you bastard…" Raikoutaka said as he was shaking his fist with the realization that AkaRed gave them the Gokaiger's powers.

"**GOKAIGER!**" The mysterious voice rang out as Burning, Noble, Bolt, Dragon, Rose, and Maxter gundams suddenly got the Gokaiger's color schemes and the fighters then got the Gokaiger's suits. "Wha?! OK now that's awesome!" Gai said in pure excitement that the Shuffle Alliance now have become the Gokaiger. "Didn't call that one…" Marvelous said as he sat back and watched the Shuffle Alliance, using their powers, deal with the Sugormin with ease. "It can't be how is it that you've received the Gokaiger's powers?" Raikoutaka said as he and Psycho Allenby stood their ground and prepared to fight the Shuffle Alliance. "Thunder Art, Lightning Sonic Strike!" Raikoutaka shouted out as he used his blade to strike down the Shuffle Alliance, but to no avail.

The Shuffle Alliance then stood together, despite them wearing the Gokaiger suits, and said this to Raikoutaka in unison. "Our spirits are a flame; if we feel the fire there is nothing we cannot defeat! And now this hand of mine is burning red, its loud roar tells me to grasp victory!" Raikoutaka, to avoid ruining Warz's grand scheme, teleported Walter Gundam up to the Gigant Horse and decided to sacrifice himself for the Zangyack's mission. "**Final Wave!**" the mysterious voice shouted out as the Shuffle Alliance had a larger scale version of the Gokai Saber with the Ranger Keys inserted into a special cylinder; George, who had the Gokai Spear, stuck his key near to where the tip of the spear. "**Gokai Slash!**" The team said in unison as they swung their weapons, which formed energy slashes, and destroyed Raikoutaka.

As soon as the dust settled, the crowd could see the Gokaiger versions of the Shuffle Alliance's mobile fighters and not even Master Asia could comprehend what they were seeing. "_So now the Gokaiger's powers are in your hands Domon Kasshu, I wonder how you and your friends will learn to use these powers._" Master Asia said to himself as he pondered the question of how the Shuffle Alliance will use the Gokaiger powers. Onboard the Gigant Horse, Warz Gill was throwing a fit after he learned that Raikoutaka was defeated by the Shuffle Alliance. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Insarn, revive our action commander!" Warz commanded his scientist to revive Raikoutaka, but Insarn had some bad news for Commandant Gill. "Unfortunately, due to the dimensional jump and the power required for it, we cannot use the cannons to revive Raikoutaka at this time." Insarn said to Warz Gill, who in response punched a few Gormin to vent his frustrations.

As the Gokaiger helmets disappeared from the Shuffle Alliance they took a quick glance at what they did to Raikoutaka. "Did that really just happen?" Domon said to the team as he pointed out the damage they did to Raikoutaka and the Sugormin. "I'm pretty sure it did Domon…" Allenby said before her train of thought got cut off when her right hand was suddenly glowing. "Hey sis, what is it?" Sai asked he noticed the glowing part of her right hand was starting to form a crest. The crest was of a heart with two wings on the side of it and inside of the heart was a phoenix, which from Greek mythology represents a new life from the ashes of a previous life and it had the word "Fire Heart" in a fancy script underneath the heart. "Whoa! Allenby just got her own crest." Chibodee pointed out as he, along with the rest of the team, saw Allenby's crest for the first time.

"This is all going way too fast…I-I can't believe this is happening." Allenby said in disbelief as she was now an official member of the Shuffle Alliance. "Well miss Beardsley, welcome to the club." George said to Allenby as he, along with the rest of the Shuffle Alliance, extended their fists with their crests on them to join up with Allenby's fist. "So then, may I assume that you are pleased with the newest member of your team?" AkaRed, in spirit form, asked the Shuffle Alliance about how they feel about Allenby joining the team. "This is great…but how is this possible? There were only five members of the Shuffle Alliance." Domon said in both approval and of concern due to the fact that there were only five members of the Shuffle Alliance that was first formed in the 7th Gundam Fight.

"In your set universe, it is indeed true that the original Shuffle Alliance had only the King of Hearts, the Queen of Spades, the Jack of Diamonds, the Ace of Clubs, and the Black Joker; but due to the gravity of the circumstances involving the Zangyack Empire, I felt that it was necessary to include Allenby Beardsley, based on her skills and character, to be the newest member of your Shuffle Alliance." AkaRed said to the team as they then turned to the elephant in their room on why they have the Gokaiger's powers. "So that explains how Allenby is now one of us, but what's up with the charred up pigeon?" Sai then asked AkaRed, noticing the burnt remains of Raikoutaka, who in turn responded by saying "All of you rose to the occasion and unlocked the Gokaiger's powers, never doubt yourselves throughout the trails you will meet later on when you learn about the grand powers of the Super Sentai that came before Gokaiger." AkaRed said to the Shuffle Alliance as he faded into the light and disappeared from their sight.


	2. Episode 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own both G Gundam and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger**

_The 34 Super Sentai that protected the smiles of people have lost their powers while fighting the Zangyack space empire. Now their powers were inherited to a band of unbelievable rouges! _

_**KAIZOKU SENTAI GOKAIGER!**_

_(Susume Yuuki no hatta kage)_  
_Forward! Hoist the flag of courage!_

_(Nanatsu no umi wo kake-nukero)_

_Dashing through the seven seas_

_(Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku)_

_Sink or swim, the invincible wind will guide you_

_(Mezase! Chizu ni nai basho wo)_

_Your goal isn't on any map_

_(MABOROSHI nanka ja nain da)_  
_It's no illusion_

_(Tatta hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru)_

_Everyone is searching for their very own treasure_

_(Tashikametai ze minna onaji ja nai kara)_

_I want to check to see that everyone is not the same_

_(Yaritai koto wo yatte yare)_  
_Just do what you want_

_(Inochigake daze Hoshikerya sono te de tsukame!)_  
_It's life or death. If you want it, then grab it!_

_(Let's go! Let's Gokaiger!)_

_Let's Go! Let's Gokaiger!_

_(Go! Go! Let's go! Let's kaji wo tore!)_

_Go! Go! Let's go! Take the helm!_

_(Kimi no mae ni hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo yuko)_

_Forward to these uncharted routes in these vast seas in front of you!_

_(Let's go! Let's Gokaiger!)_

_Let's Go! Let's Gokaiger!_

_(Go! Go! Let's go! Let's arashin naka!)_

_Go! Go! Let's go! Let's sail into the storms!_

_(Ganbaru kimino "gamushara" ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze)_

_Your persistent "recklessness" will change the world_

_(Dekkai yume wa mugendai!)_

_Big dreams are endless!_

_(Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!)_

_Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!_

_Now everyone, something unusual has taken place here in the Gundam Fight. It all started with the mysterious red pirate ship, now known as the Gokai Galleon, arriving in Neo Hong Kong. But the pirates were followed by an unknown armada, later revealed as the Zangyack Empire. Soon after Domon's last match; he, along with the rest of the Shuffle Alliance, were attacked by the last of the four kings: the Walter Gundam. Things seemed to turn for the worst; but thanks to a mysterious warrior known as AkaRed, the Shuffle Alliance gained new powers and overwhelmed the first Zangyack action commander. Behind the scenes however, Wong has orchestrated a series of matches for the Shuffle Alliance; and the first match is Neo America's Gundam Maxter against Neo Italy's Neros Gundam._

_**Let's get things started! Gundam Fight all set…Ready…GO!**_

_**Episode 2: Showdown! Blazing Fists and Silver Kicks!**_

It was about mid-morning on the Gokai Galleon where we find the Gokaiger having breakfast, as well as discussing events from the previous day. "Come on guys, even you had to admit that the sight was something to behold." Gai said to the crew as he was setting down Joe's scrambled eggs with toast on the table. "Giant robo versions of us; I'll admit that was pretty cool, but now we've got a group of Gundam Fighters that have our powers." Luka said to Gai as she took a sip of tea, which was made by Ahim with tender love and care. "I agree with Miss Luka, just the thought of there being two of us in the same world could pose a problem if left unchecked." Ahim said to Gai, as she handed Doc his cup of coffee. "Thanks Ahim. Well we now have names to go with the fighters who have our powers so that's a start; not a good start, but a start nonetheless." Doc said to the group as he punched some keys on the console that then brought up images of the fighters who have their powers.

"No need for a long and drawn out explanation as to why they're in the tournament Doc, Just give me the names of the fighters and what they brought with them for the tournament." Captain Marvelous said as he sat down in the captain's chair with an apple in his hand. "Marvelous I…" Doc was trying to say to Marvelous before he got cut off by Joe. "Correct me if I'm wrong Marvelous, but didn't we meet up with two of the fighters when we were dealing with the first action commander?" Joe said to Marvelous, recalling last night's events. "Yeah, the one with the red headband and the one with light blue hair…who are they?" Marvelous said to Joe as he remembered seeing them while they were fighting of Raikoutaka.

"The two who saw the Gokaiger two nights ago during the operation are Domon Kasshu of Neo Japan and Allenby Beardsley of Neo Sweden. According to the data that we've received, they had no knowledge of what was going on in the government building or any information on the Gokaiger prior to them meeting each other." Insarn said to Warz Gill as they looked at the information from last night's raid on the Dark Gundam. "We now know who the King of Hearts is, does have any other associates outside of his fight team?" Damaras asked Insarn as she punched in some keystrokes to bring up the fighters Domon's been in contact with. "Yes, four of them as a matter of fact. One of the fighters has an upcoming match against Neo Italy's Michelo Chariot and that fighter is Chibodee Crockett from Neo America, better known as the Queen of Spades." Insarn said as images of Chibodee's fights show up on the monitor. "Where is this Queen of Spades right now? I have an action commander ready to go take on the Gokaiger." Warz Gill said as he motioned the action commander to enter the bridge.

While the Zangyack are planning an attack on the Gokaiger, Chibodee Crockett was at a press conference for the upcoming fight with Michelo. Chibodee was answering questions for the press about the previous fight and what transpired after the fight was over. "_How on earth do I tell the press that I'm now gonna be living a double life as a Power Ranger?_" Chibodee asked himself as he looked back on the events that got him, along with the rest of the Shuffle Alliance, the Gokaiger's powers. Not that far off from the press conference; a group of women, known as Chibodee's Gals were looking on as Chibodee was playing with the crowd. "Oh jeez, this is getting out of hand real quick." Bunny Higgins, the intelligence specialist, said to the head mechanic, Shirley Lane. Just before the press was able to get final thoughts from Chibodee, an impact tremor suddenly shook up everyone who was attending the press conference.

"What the…what's causing the tremor?" Chibodee asked as his shuffle crest began to glow, signifying that there is indeed danger afoot. Before Chibodee could respond to the source of the tremor, a new Zangyack action commander showed up with a few Gormin to confront Chibodee. "_Grrr, I don't have time for this…_" Chibodee said to himself as he got some of the reporters to safety. "Queen of Spades, I hope you've got your ears on! This little party of yours is about to go up in flames!" the action commander said to Chibodee, who was just getting the last of the reporters away from the chaos. "And just who might you be Napalm Man?" Chibodee said to the action commander, who found that question to be quite offensive. "Don't put me in the same category as one of those obsolete robots Dr. Wily uses, I'm Missile Banki and I'm the guy who's gonna put you six feet under!" Missile Banki said to Chibodee as he aimed his shoulder rockets at him.

"**Gokai Change!**" Gai yelled out as he came out from the alley to engage Missile Banki as GokaiSilver. "That's one of the guys Domon saw a couple of nights ago." Chibodee said as he got some of the civilians to safety. "Where's the rest of your crew Silver?" Missile Banki asked Gai as he fired some rockets at the civilians. Gai managed to shoot down the rockets before they hurt anyone and Chibodee was fighting some Gormin, to take some of the pressure off of Gai. Meanwhile in the city; Domon, Rain, and Allenby were rushing towards the source of the tremor. "The Dark Gundam made it all the way to Neo Hong Kong?" Domon asked as he helped some civilians out from cars that were flipped over. "As much as I hate to admit it, yeah it did." Rain said as she got a group of school children to a safe place. "Hey Domon, Chibodee's press conference got crashed by another alien." Allenby said as she pointed to the big screen where the fight was being shown.

"Is this going to be a reoccurring theme throughout the tournament now, aliens coming down and disrupting fights?" Rain asked in a sort of puzzled way. "Sure looks that way…" Allenby said as she looked up to see a Dark Gundam Head for the first time. "Let's go…rise Burning Gund…" Domon was trying to say before he got cut off by the Gokaiger who had a more direct approach for this problem. "Calm down Domon, we've got this." Marvelous said to Domon as he and the crew stared down the Dark Gundam Head. "**Kaizoku Gattai!**" The crew shouted out as the Gokai Galleon then flipped its top deck open and like a matroyshka doll, the rest of the Gokai Machines came out to help in forming the GokaiOh. "What the...how is that even possible?" Allenby asked as she pointed to the Gokai Machines popping out one after the other.

The first two Gokai Machines, Gokai Marine and Gokai Trailer, formed the feet followed by Gokai Jet and Gokai Formula, which formed the arms. Gokai Galleon, which formed the main body and head of GokaiOh, was starting to stand upright as the other machines came together to form the rest of GokaiOh. The transformation is complete when a part of Gokai Jet then becomes an admiral's hat and the head does a turn like he's adjusting the hat. "**GokaiOh, complete!**" The crew shouted out as GokaiOh then drew out his swords, the Gokai Ken, and did a flashy pose behind the Gokaiger's flag. "So…the pirate ship ends up changing into a giant robot, OK then…" Allenby said as Rain did the Captain Picard Facepalm as GokaiOh went into battle against the Dark Gundam Head.

"Sit back and relax Domon, we'll show you how we deal with large scale problems." Marvelous said as he, along with the rest of the Gokaiger spun their helms to the right as they moved in on the Dark Gundam Head. "So this is a Dark Gundam Head huh? How do you want to go about this Captain?" Joe asked Marvelous as he was looking over the data that Doc got on the Dark Gundam. "Using one of the grand powers here would be kinda pointless Joe and its only one small Dark Gundam Head." Luka said as the Dark Gundam Head made a move on the GokaiOh. "Geez, that was close…" Doc said as the GokaiOh dodged a lunge from the Dark Gundam Head. "Despite what you might say Miss Luka, we can't underestimate any opponent, Zangyack or otherwise." Ahim said as they then dodged another attack from the Dark Gundam Head. "Let's not worry about this guy any longer and get the Job done guys. Let's make a show out of it!" Marvelous said as the GokaiOh took a swing at the Dark Gundam Head with the Gokai Ken.

On the other side of the city, Missile Banki was trading fists with Chibodee Crockett and GokaiSilver when they noticed the explosions in the city. "Damn it…I wanted to have a whack at your crew, but I got stuck with you two nitwits." Missile Banki said to the two of them as he punched GokaiSilver in the face. "My shuffle crest…no it can't be." Chibodee said as he saw the Dark Gundam Head in a battle with the GokaiOh. Gai then blocked a strike from a Gormin that would have knocked out Chibodee. "Eat this…Banki Danger Wrap!" Missile Banki shouted out as he fired some special missiles at Chibodee and Gai, but Gai had a countermeasure for this attack. "**Gokai Change!**" Gai shouted out as he grabbed Chibodee and shielded him from the barrage of missies. "**Go-On Wings!**" the mysterious voice shouted out as Gai and Chibodee leaped out from the blast and Gai was now Go-On Gold.

"So you do this on a daily basis?" Chibodee asked as he and Gai separated from each other. "Pretty much, now if you'll excuse me…" Gai said to Chibodee as he went after Missile Banki with the Rocket Dagger he used to get Chibodee away from the rocket strikes. Gai ended up damaging Missile Banki with the burning dagger attack before the Gokaiger got set for the final blow against the Dark Gundam Head. "**Ranger Key, Set…Let's Go! Gokai Star Burst!**" The Gokaiger shouted out as they turned their Ranger Keys in the cockpit of the GokaiOh while the side doors opened up to reveal many cannonballs and the center door revealed a large cannon that blasted the Dark Gundam Head to oblivion.

This was not only noticed by Domon, Rain, and Allenby, who were the closest to the action, but by Gai and Chibodee who saw the explosion from the other side of the bay. "Damn it…gonna have to call it a day. I'll deal with you dorks later!" Missile Banki said as he teleported back up to the Gigant Horse. "Man, he got away…oh well; at least the rest of the crew got that Gundam Head taken care of." Gai said as he changed back to GokaiSilver. Not that far from the attack, a couple of members of Neo Japan's Gundam Fight Team witnessed the entire event. "That was none other than the Dark Gundam." Dr. Mikamura, Rain's father and principle designer of Domon's old gundam, said as he looked at the damage that the Dark Gundam Head caused. "Hmmm…well that would explain why our research troops disappeared from the Guyana Highlands." Ulube Ishikawa, the head of Neo Japan's military, said to Dr. Mikamura with deep concern. "But who knew that it would end up in Neo Hong Kong, or at least until the attack on the government building a couple of days ago." Dr. Mikamura said as he recalled the event in which the Zangyack took possession of the Dark Gundam. "I'm leaving you in charge here doctor while I find a way to counter this." Ulube said as he left the room to head up to the space port.

The Shuffle Alliance all meet up at a local park to discuss the recent events, including how they got the Gokaiger's powers. "So the Dark Gundam's recovery system finally kicked in?" Argo asked as he turned to Domon. "And that's why our crests began shining." Sai Saici said as he was sitting on top of some rocks. "Yep, that sums it all up." Chibodee said as he was adjusting his jacket. "It would also explain Michelo and Chapman." Argo said as he pointed out that Michelo and Chapman were the other two Heavenly Kings. "So now we must all face an unwelcome enemy…" George said as he looked at his Mobirates for the first time. "That explains about the Dark Gundam being in Neo Hong Kong, but what about these weird phones we've got?" Allenby asked as she, along with the rest of the Shuffle Alliance, pulled out their Mobirates. "Allenby does bring up a good point...what are we supposed to do with some fancy phone?" Domon said as he felt that the Mobirates was a liability for their group.

"I would have asked myself the same thing if I were in your shoes Domon." Captain Marvelous said as he, along with the rest of his crew; meet up with the Shuffle Alliance. "I take it that you're the leader of your crew right?" Argo asked as Marvelous and the gang all found places where they could talk to the Shuffle Alliance face-to-face. "Yep, that sums me up in a nutshell. By the way, you can call me Captain Marvelous." Marvelous said to the crew as his name caused a little chuckle to come out of Sai Saici. "The rest of the crew are known as Joe Gibken, Luka Millfy, Don Dogoier better known as Doc, Ahim de Famile, and Gai Ikari." Marvelous continued as he introduced the rest of the crew to the Shuffle Alliance. "Gai…you're the one who helped me out earlier." Chibodee said as he recognized as Gai was the one who saved him from Missile Banki. "Took you long enough to notice, anyway did you guys get a chance to try out your Mobirates yet?" Gai asked as he pointed to the Shuffle Alliance's Mobirates.

"These things have a name?" George asked as the Shuffle Alliance looked to their Mobirates. "Well whatever they're called, I don't have the time to even try the thing out." Chibodee said as he referred to his upcoming match with Michelo. "I know you've got a match coming up, but aren't you…" Gai was trying to say before he was cut off by Luka, who elbowed him in the chest. "Hate to get your hopes up Gai, but there is no way I'm playing Power Rangers in the middle of the tournament any time soon." Chibodee said as the rest of the Gokaiger, except for Gai, were confused as to what Chibodee just said. "Power Rangers?" The Gokaiger asked in a curious way. "He's talking about the American adaptation of Super Sentai." A voice said as he approached both the Gokaiger and the Shuffle Alliance. Gai was the first to turn and face the guy who told them about Chibodee's remark and he recognized that it was his pen pal from America. "Joey…how did you get all the way out here?" Gai said to his friend Joey Beckett, Gai's pen pal from America who knew a thing or two on gundams and Power Rangers.

"So you're the pen pal Gai mentioned huh?" Marvelous said to Joey as he walked down the stairs to meet up with the captain. "Yep that's me alright. Anyway, I'm here for the one known as Domon Kasshu." Joey said to Marvelous as he pointed to Domon, who was taking a good look at Joey. "Domon, from what Gai told me about you guys, seems like you need some help." Joey said as he walked by all the members of the Shuffle Alliance. "You can help us figure out what we're supposed to do with these?" Domon asked as he approached Joey. "I may not have the full knowledge on Super Sentai, but I can help with understanding on how you can use your Mobirates." Joey said to Domon as he and Domon came face to face with one another. "Listen Domon, I know my duties as a member of the Shuffle Alliance and will hold up to those responsibilities; but right now I need to focus on defeating Michelo." Chibodee said as he walked away from the two groups to head back to Neo America's training facility to get ready for his match.

"Gai, do me a favor and watch over Chibodee for me." Marvelous said to Gai as he nodded and then followed Chibodee to Neo America's training facility. "Hey mister, uh Joey was it? Is there a way we can get it contact with you?" Sai Saici asked as Joey then turned his attention to him. "Already been done man, I got your Mobirates' numbers on my little wrist device here so you can call me anytime." Joey said to Sai as the rest of the Shuffle Alliance looked to their Mobirates to see that Joey's contact information was now on their contact list, along with the rest of the Shuffle Alliance and the Gokaiger. "How on Earth did he…" George said as Joey then turned away to head back to where he was staying in Neo Hong Kong. "Don't worry, I'm sure there will be an explanation as to how I got your numbers into my little wrist device in due time." Joey said as he left the park. "Domon, I suggest we reconvene once we figure out how these "Mobirates" work." Argo asked as George and Sai Saici in agreement. "OK then Argo, you go on ahead and do that, I'm gonna see what our new friend knows about this." Domon said as he and Allenby go off to find Joey.

Meanwhile at the Neo America training facility, Chibodee was jabbing away when Gai walked in to check in on Chibodee. Chibodee was sweating profusely after an intense workout, while his gals looked on in admiration of Chibodee. "Man is Chibodee's superb now." Shirley said as Gai stood next to one of the sparring bags. "Yep, he might just win the match against Michelo." Janet Smith, the team's leader, said as Chibodee clinched his fists in subtle anger. "No not _might _win, I _will_ win the match against Michelo Chariot. As of right now, that's the only thing that matters to me." Chibodee said as Gai then fell over on his sparring bag. "Huh? Hey it's that guy from the press conference." Cath Ronary, the team's physician, said as Gai was struggling to get back on his feet. "Damn it, how the hell do you train in his place?" Gai asked as he was getting back on his feet. "To remind me of where I came from, it keeps me focused." Chibodee said as he approached Gai with a fighting mood on his mind. "Well, whatever works for you I guess. Though, I wouldn't mind being in a place with working A.C." Gai said as he brushed off some of the chalk that was on his jacket. "Listen Gai, somehow I got the feeling that you didn't come here under your own will." Chibodee said and without even saying a word Gai nodded his head, knowing that Captain Marvelous sent him to keep an eye on Chibodee. "Thought as much, right now Gai I don't have time to go play super hero with a band of space pirates. I get that it's more than that for you and your crew, but I've got the hopes and dreams of a nation in my two fists and I'm not gonna let a guy like Michelo or anyone else stand in my way!" Chibodee said as his girls were cheering him on and Chibodee set some of his heavy bags on fire by punching them really hard.

-END OF FIRST ACT-

On the Gigant Horse, Missile Banki was still pissed that he couldn't get his hands on the Gokaiger and was smacking the Gormin around. "Grrr, stupid minions can't you do anything right when we're on the job?" Missile Banki said as he had one of the Gormin in a headlock and kicked another into the bridge. "Missile Banki, stand down this instant." Damaras said as Missile Banki then slammed the Gormin that he had in a headlock to the ground. "_Where in the world do we find these action commanders?_" Insarn said to herself as Missile Banki then bashed in one of the Gormin's head to the wall of the bridge. "These guys had one job to do and they blew it due to a mishap caused by your crew." Missile Banki said to Damaras in reference to the Dark Gundam Head sighting in the city. Barizorg and Warz Gill arrived on the bridge to see the damage that Missile Banki did onto the crew. "You seem to be in a foul mood Missile Banki." Barizorg said as Missile Banki then kicked one of the Gormin in the nether region. "Go tell your boss that your crew needs to step their game up if they want to roll with me." Missile Banki said as he then punched a Gormin right in the temple. Warz Gill then came over and bashed Missile Banki in the head with his nine-iron golf club. "Owww…what the hell was that for?" Missile Banki said as he rubbed the back of his head from the blow that was dealt to him. "Listen here Missile Banki; I get the fact that you are frustrated about not getting your hands on the Gokaiger, but that does not give you the authority to smack around the Gormin like this." Warz Gill scolded Missile Banki after he gave his nine-iron to Damaras. "Only I am permitted to smack my minions around when the job doesn't go well." Warz Gill said as he rubbed one of the heads of the Gormin that was abused by Missile Banki. "Wait…that doesn't make any sense! How can you justify beating up your own minions and I can't?" Missile Banki said to Warz Gill, who in turn, responded by saying. "It is very simple…I outrank you and I only bop my minions on the head three times while saying "damn it!" three times No more, no less." Damaras then separated Missile Banki from Commandant Gill to avoid having Missile Banki rip Warz Gill apart. "Your excellency one of the humans, who is a member of Neo Japan's military forces, is heading back to his colony in regards of the Dark Gundam." Damaras said as he turned to one of the monitors that was viewing all of the activity outside of the Gigant Horse.

"What is this human doing near our invasion forces Damaras?" Warz Gill asked as he viewed the ship that Ulube used to reach Neo Japan. "From what we gathered, this human is on his way back to his home colony to make plans for when the Dark Gundam comes into play." Damaras said as Warz Gill then pointed right to Missile Banki who had a dumb look on his face. "Missile Banki, your job is to make sure that we acquire the Raven Gundam in the next match in the tournament and then deal with anyone as you see fit." Warz Gill commanded Missile Banki as he left back to earth with a squad of Gormin and Sugormin. "We need all four kings if this plan of ours is going to work Damaras, we can't afford to leave anything to chance. That includes our double Gokaiger scenario." Warz Gill said to Damaras, who nodded in agreement, as they looked on to one of the battlegrounds of the 13th Gundam Fight Finals.

At that same time Joey was with Domon and Allenby, who brought Noble Gundam with her, as they were learning how to access the Gokaiger powers. "Now what I have with me is a toy version of your Mobirates, may not be much, but this will give you some Idea how to pull off the henshin sequence that the Gokaiger use." Joey said to Domon and Allenby who were looking at both their Mobirates and Gokaiger ranger keys in their hands. "Quick question, does the Gokai Change affect what happens to the gundams as well?" Allenby asked as she pointed out that she was inside Noble Gundam. "Well, I did see the front page image of the newspaper that showed off the Gokaiger version of your gundams so I'd say it's possible. Anyway, to do the change first thing is to set the key's arms to an upward position. The legs of the keys will flip up via a spring inside unlike the toy version I have. You'll then need to have your key in the right hand pointed forward while your left hand that is holding the Mobirates resting on your upper right arm while shouting "Gokai Change". The final step for the initial change is to then insert the key in the special slot and turning it clockwise to the right, that's when the Gokaiger symbol on the upper part of the Mobirates takes shape and to finish it off you'll need to have your right arm cocked back as if you're gonna punch someone and your left arm then displaying the Mobirates which in turn starts the change." Joey explained to Domon and Allenby as they practiced the motions with Joey.

"Sounds simple enough, want to try it Domon?" Allenby then asked as he nodded for their first try at the Gokai Change. Not that far off from where Domon and Allenby were training, Gai and Chibodee were watching from on top of an old office complex. "No way it can be that simple to morph into a Gokaiger, I'm not gonna be surprised if Neo Japan screws up." Chibodee said as he mocked at how "simple" the Gokai Change sounds out, even how Gai explained it to him. "**Gokai Change!**" Domon and Allenby shouted out as they then did the motions that Joey taught them, with successful results. "**GOKAIGER!**" the mysterious voice rang out as Domon and Allenby then changed into GokaiRed and GokaiPink. "Yes! It worked, and my gundam even felt the change too." Allenby said as Noble Gundam, who was also affected by the change, had similar features as the GokaiPink suit that Allenby was wearing. "And the suits can be worn outside the gundams as well?" Domon then asked Joey as he in turn nodded to Domon in agreement. "You were saying Chibodee?" Gai said as he nudged Chibodee with his elbow, rubbing in the fact that Domon and Allenby did the change without any slip ups. "OK, so it is simple to do the morph; but how on earth do you remember which keys to use when you're in battle?" Chibodee then asked Gai in which he gave Chibodee a disk, similar to the one that Joey gave the rest of the Shuffle Alliance before they parted ways. "The disk is my own encyclopedia of Super Sentai that I made, now in a digital format. Use this to brush up on your Super Sentai knowledge." Gai said to Chibodee as he handed him the disk.

As Chibodee was looking at the disk, he then heard the crash of some pieces of the building that Allenby chopped down onto Domon while he broke them with his bare hands. "That's no good, I told you to crush them one by one." Domon said to Allenby as she popped out of the corner of one of the fallen buildings. "I know, but I'm not so sure about this." Allenby said in concern of what they are doing to get used to their new powers. "Cut it out! Do it right this time Allenby." Domon said to Allenby as she then put her arms behind her head. "But what good will this training do anyway? It's not like you're fighting against Chibodee tonight." Allenby said to Domon, pointing out the fact that Chibodee was gonna fight Michelo later that night. Domon grew a bit frustrated and he shouted at her to get her attention. "Alright, you're asking for it now!" Allenby said as she chopped down more pieces of the building at Domon. As the large boulders came tumbling down the side of the building, Domon the envisioned that he was going to be on the receiving end of Chibodee's punches. As Domon asked for more boulders to smash, Chibodee and Gai were looking on in stunned amazement, not for the use of the Gokaiger powers; but how Domon was envisioning Chibodee punching him with a new move he hadn't even use yet. "Tell me this Gai; can your captain even pull _that_ off?" Chibodee asked Gai who shook his head in disbelief of what Domon was doing.

Just as Domon was getting into position for the next wave, one of the boulders that Allenby sent to him then hit Domon and sent him flying. Allenby, seeing the danger of the situation, leapt out and caught Domon in the hands of her gundam. As Domon was resting in the hands of Noble Gundam, Allenby came out to check on Domon to make sure he wasn't hurt. "Domon are you OK? Why don't we call it quits for today huh Domon?" Allenby then asked Domon as he got up in pure frustration. "There's no way that Chibodee is going to win, if he can't stop them all." Domon said as he got up to brush off some of the dirt on his shoulders. "There was only one of you, not even you could stop them all." Allenby said as she pointed out that Domon was just one man going against an army of boulders. Chibodee then, in his mind, put himself in Domon's shoes seeing how he could beat Michelo's many kicks. "_That's it alright, thanks Neo Japan…I'm ready to beat Michelo now._" Chibodee said to himself as he then patted Gai on the back and left to get ready for the big fight.

The crowd at the Lost City Battle Zone was all abuzz as the anticipation for the next fight was about to get underway. Not that far off from the crowd, Missile Banki was getting one good look before the match begins. "OK guys, just so we can make this clear I've got to distract the Shuffle Alliance and the Gokaiger so you can get the Raven Gundam for the Zangyack. Anything after that is just a bonus, so don't screw this up!" Missile Banki said as Chibodee, in Gundam Maxter, made his entrance in the arena. Michelo, in Nero Gundam who had arrived earlier, had a smug look on his face as he was ready to tear Chibodee's head off. "I've been waiting for this for a long time." Michelo said as he had a flashback to when Domon defeated him in the early stages of the Gundam Fight. "Back then I made a promise to myself; I swore that I would take my revenge against Domon Kasshu even if meant turning pure evil." Michelo said as Chibodee got set in his corner with his gals. "Never would have expected to fight a guy that Domon defeated a long time ago." Chibodee said as Domon and co. arrived to wish him good luck. "Hey Chibodee, I may have defeated this guy once already; but watch your step with him." Domon said to Chibodee through his Mobirates. "Don't sweat it Neo Japan, I've been ready for this fight for a long time…" Chibodee said to Domon as he looked right at Neros Gundam.

"Well here we go…**GUNDAM FIGHT!**" Wong shouted out as the fighters got ready to duke it out. "**READY!**" Michelo said as he charged right at Gundam Maxter. "**GO!**" Chibodee said as he meet up with Michelo shoulder to shoulder in a stalemate. Michelo then started to fire off a few kicks to Chibodee and Chibodee in turn fired a few punches at him. "Not bad, here I go…Spectral Beam Kick!" Michelo said as he fired of a kick that launched a rainbow colored set of beams right at Gundam Maxter. "Nice try pal...huh?" Chibodee said as the kick was just a set up as Michelo then nailed Chibodee with a kick and followed up with some strong knees to the head. Chibodee was then sent right to the corner of the battle ring where Michelo then put some more kicks into Chibodee before he ate a monster right hook. "This match isn't just for myself Michelo, this is for all of those that believed in me that includes Neo America. I couldn't even stand Domon back in my hometown when he beat me in the city where I was born and I'll never forget when I saw him as my eternal rival. I swore that I would be the one to defeat Domon no matter what it took!" Chibodee said to Michelo as he recalled past events as he landed blow after blow onto Michelo. "Too bad for you Chibodee, but you're not going to have the chance at that battle." Michelo said as he prepared his signature technique, the Silver Kick. Before Michelo could call out the move, a series of rockets came right at both Michelo and Chibodee making direct contact on both fighters.

"Surprise fools, did ya miss me?" Missile Banki said as he ordered the Gormin to attack the crowd. "So, Napalm Man's back for round 2 huh?" Chibodee said as he ate another one of Missile Banki's rockets. "I told you not to call me by that name you arrogant bastard!" Missile Banki shouted as he launched multiple rockets at the spectators in the crowd. "Chibodee!" the gals screamed out as they were witnessing their fighter getting shot to hell by the Missile Banki. As Michelo was brushing off some of the debris from the missiles, shots rang out from the stands as Missile Banki got hit by the Gokaiger, who were watching the fight from a set of scaffolding. "Now that was just plain cheap!" Missile Banki said as Captain Marvelous and company came out to face Missile Banki. "Oh go complain to someone who cares, 'cause we're not the ones to show any mercy to guys like you." Marvelous said as he and the rest of the Gokaiger got their ranger keys set for the henshin sequence. "**Gokai Change!**" the crew shouted out as they performed the Gokai Change and became the Gokaiger themselves. "**GokaiRed! GokaiBlue! GokaiYellow! GokaiGreen! GokaiPink! GokaiSilver! Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!**" The Gokaiger shouted out as they did their signature poses and Marvelous twirled around his Gokai Gun and finished by saying "Let's make a show out of it!"

As the Gokaiger engaged in combat with Missile Banki; Gai went to the aid of Chibodee's Gals, who were cornered by a group of Gormin. "**Gokai Spear! Gun Mode!**" Gai said as he fired off a few shots at the Gormin, separating them from Chibodee's Gals. "Thank you very much Gai!" Bunny Higgins, the team's intelligence officer, said to Gai as she clutched onto his arm. "Thank you, but I'd think that Chibodee might not like what you're doing to me right now." Gai said to Bunny as she noticed how hard she was clutching Gai's arm and then released. "Oops sorry 'bout that." Bunny said as she blushed at Gai. "**CARRANGER!**" the mysterious voice shouted out as the core five Gokaiger then changed into the 1996 Super Sentai Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Captain Marvelous, as Red Racer, was on a BMX bike performing tail whips on a group of Gormin. Joe, as Blue Racer, was on a skateboard performing kick flips and tail slides as he punched a few Gormin along his route. Luka, as Yellow Racer, was on a pair of roller blades as she twirled around and kicked a Gormin in the nether region humming a nice tune as she does her moves. Doc, as Green Racer, was not on any sort of device; but he did manage to get a toolbox and smacked a few Gormin around with it. Ahim, as Pink Racer, was on a unicycle as she hoped around and punched a few Gormin in the face and rolled over one Gormin across his back.

As the Gokaiger were beating up on the Gormin, Domon and Allenby arrived on the scene to join GokaiSilver in getting Chibodee's Gals to safety. "What's going on down here besides the obvious?" Domon asked Gai as he gave a Gormin a roundhouse kick to the head. "Well right before Michelo could deliver his final blow to Chibodee, both fighters were attacked by Missile Banki and he's right now dealing with the rest of the crew." Gai said to Domon as he used the Gokai Spear on the remaining Gormin. "How's Chibodee holding up right now?" Allenby asked as she got onto the console to try to talk to Chibodee. "He's barely hanging in there; can you and Domon get that rocket shooting madman away from our Chibodee?" Janet asked Allenby as she then punched in on the intercom. "Chibodee, listen carefully…there's going to be a lull in your opponent's attacks, wait for that chance and then strike." Allenby said to Chibodee and in turn Chibodee just nodded as he understood what she said to him. "C'mon Allenby, we're going to give this monster what's coming to him." Domon said to Allenby as she nodded in agreement and they soon followed Gai to where the rest of the Gokaiger were.

"Now perish Chibodee Crockett…" Michelo said as he pulled out four Wolverine-like claws in his hand to sever Gundam Maxter's head. "Oh no you don't!" Chibodee yelled out as he rolled out of the way and the spikes dug into the earth. Chibodee then landed a left upper hook that somehow blasted Neros Gundam's eyes off. Meanwhile, the Gokaiger were backed into corner by Missile Banki; until Gai, Domon, and Allenby came in with flying kicks to Missile Banki's head. "'Bout time you three got here. Where were you a few minutes ago?" Marvelous asked as they got into place while Missile Banki is scratching his chin. "Doesn't matter how they got here, all that matters is that you're all about to get blown away!" Missile Banki said as he summoned some more Gormin, minus the few he sent to get the Raven Gundam. "How about some special police service huh?" Marvelous asked as Domon and Allenby nodded and they all pulled out a set of keys. "**Gokai Change!**" The group shouted out as a bright white light blinded Missile Banki and was caught on the cameras that were left behind. "**DEKARANGER!**" the mysterious voice rang out as the entire Gokaiger team plus Domon and Allenby changed into the 2004 Super Sentai series Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger.

"**One…hating villainy!**" Captain Marvelous, as DekaRed, said as he walked out from the smoke with both D-Magnums. "**Two…chasing down mysterious incidents!**" Joe, as DekaBlue said as he pulled out the D-Sniper. "**Three…investigating with futuristic technology!**" Doc, as DekaGreen, said as he pulled out the D-Rod. "**Four…for evil in space…**" Luka, as DekaYellow, said as she pulled out the D-Stick. "**Five…immediately exterminate it with speed!**" Ahim, as DekaPink, said as she pulled out the D-Shot. "**Facing outrageous evil! Smashing the terrifying darkness! Detective of the daybreak! DekaBreak!**" Gai, as DekaBreak, said as heperformed DekaBreak's motions while getting his tagline out. "**The pure white, healing Etoile. DekaSwan!**" Allenby, as DekaSwan, said she got used to the motions from the info Gai made for them. "**Cutting down one hundred evils! Guard dog of Hell…DekaMaster!**" Domon, as DekaMaster said as he pulled out the D-Sword Vega. "**TOKUSOU SENTAI DEKARANGER!**" the group shouted out as they completed the roll call with the Dekaranger siren blared off in the background.

"You always find a way to impress me Domon, but this one takes the cheesecake." Chibodee said as he noticed the arena being covered in a black smoke that ended up obstructing the view from those that were outside of the cloud. "Now what's going on?" Chibodee asked as a bird-like object flew right at Chibodee and grabbed him by his arms with his talons. Chibodee then was screaming in pain as the Gokaiger took on Missile Banki with the Dekaranger powers. Ahim and Luka were in a tango with some Gormin as they use their D-Sticks on them. "Don't hold back Luka-Chan." Ahim said as she then turned her D-Stick into a D-Shot and fired on a few Gormin. Joe and Doc were in an old arcade with their D-Snipers as they took pot shots at Gormin like they were playing a game of duck hunt. "Doc on your six." Joe said to Doc as he turned around to shoot at the Gormin that was sneaking up on him. "Thanks Joe now on your 2." Doc said as Joe then turned his D-Sniper into the D-Rod and struck at the Gormin that tried to sneak up on Joe. Marvelous and Gai were engaging the final group of Gormin with lightning speed of both Gai's Lightning Fist and Marvelous' D-Magnums. "Hey pal, you're in my way." Marvelous said to the Gormin that was in his face in which he was shot in the face for his troubles. "**Electro-Fist!**" Gai shouted out as he then slapped the ground and shocked the remaining Gormin. "Now then to pass Judgment on our criminal of the week here…" Gai said as he was seeing that Domon and Allenby were holding their own against Missile Banki.

"**Swan Illusion!**" Allenby shouted out as she then summoned swan feathers to attack the Sugormin. Domon was slashing rockets down with the D-Sword Vega that Missile Banki was shooting out. "Now then Missile Banki, We're charging you with disorderly conduct, arson, and attempted murder…Judgment!" Domon said to Missile Banki as he then adjusted his Master License to go into Judgment mode. "**Judgment Time!**" the device called out as for any villains in the Dekaranger timeline; the special police can request the universe's ultimate court for judgment. As the rest of the Gormin got into position to extract the Raven Gundam, Missile Banki just learned that his actions during his time on earth were deemed guilty by the universe's ultimate court. "Delete approved…**D-Sword Vega!**" Domon said as he raised his sword up to the sky and then made a circular motion with the blade as a wolf howls in the night sky. Missile Banki, in a last ditch effort, fired all of his rockets at Domon; but Domon evaded all of the rockets and then moved in to finish off Missile Banki. "**Vega Slash!**" Domon shouted out as he then cut Missile Banki in two and he exploded into a fireball.

As the Gokaiger changed back to their original Gokaiger forms, Domon and Allenby remained in their Dekaranger forms while Chibodee was getting the hell beaten out of him by Michelo. "Don't let me down now Chibodee." Domon said as he looked on through the black smoke to see if he can find Chibodee. Meanwhile on the Gigant Horse, Warz Gill looked at the footage of when Missile Banki was cut in two and just sighed in disappointment. "Hmmm…well seeing as how all you were treated by him I guess that it is some sort of justice, but…Damaras!" Warz said as Damaras came to him. "Yes your excellency?" Damaras asked and then he was soon brought down to his knees by Warz Gill. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Warz Gill said as he smacked Damaras' head three times, which was a break from his normal routine. "Now then…Insarn, here's to good luck, revive our action commander!" Warz Gill commanded Insarn to do while Damaras shakes off the blows to his head. Isnarn then pulled out a device from one of the consoles on the bridge and aimed it at where Missile Banki was destroyed. "Finally we can put this to good use…" Insarn said as she then fired the device, while outside of the Gigant Horse, a pair of laser cannons appeared out of a special opening and fired right to Earth.

Back at the fight ring, the lasers hit the target which not only revived Missile Banki; but it made him the size of the gundams in the ring. "Well now, 'bout time something useful happened here!" Missile Banki said as he looked down on the Gokaiger as they turned to face him. "Does this always happen to you guys when you defeat an action commander?" Allenby asked as checked in on Chibodee's Gals. "Shouldn't be surprised, after all it's that sort of cliché that the bad guys in our dimension always do when the monster of the week fails them." Joey said as he was eavesdropping in on their conversation. Allenby, who was shocked to see that he was even in the area, jumped up and said "Where did you come from and how did you not get noticed by the monster?" Joey just shrugged his shoulders and he got back to helping out some of the spectators that were at the venue. "Alright then time to do what we…" Marvelous was trying to say before Domon cut him off by moving him out of his way. "Don't think that I have forgotten what you did to me earlier today…now I get to make up for it. Now then, rise Burning Gundam!" Domon said as he snapped his finger which then caused Burning Gundam out from one of the empty buildings in the arena and Domon then leaped out to his gundam, still as DekaMaster, which in turn then changed the look of Domon's gundam. "Man, this guy's a real hot dog isn't he?" Luka said as she rested her elbow on Allenby's upper arm. "Trust me, you'll get used to it." Allenby said as she looked on as Domon then tackled Missile Banki and entered the smoke cloud with Chibodee and Raven Gundam going at each other. "Grrr…did I get him or what?" Chibodee asked as Domon came to his side and Chibodee had to rub his eyes as he couldn't believe what he was seeing before his own eyes.

"Neo Japan, is that really you?" Chibodee asked as he saw Domon as DekaMaster for the first time. "Can we discuss this later?" Domon said to Chibodee as Raven Gundam and Missile Banki then struck at both Burning Gundam and Gundam Maxter. "C'mon Domon…you can do it…" Allenby said as Rain and co. came to help out the rest of the Neo America fight team. "Allenby…is everyone ok here?" Rain asked not knowing that she is now DekaSwan. "Yeah, but that alien just got to gundam size and now he's taking on both Domon and Chibodee." Allenby said to Rain as they look on to the smoke covered ring. Domon and Chibodee were on the receiving end of punches, knees, and kicks from both Raven Gundam and Missile Banki as they try to hold their own against this onslaught. The barrage suddenly ended when a beam cut through the smoke and made contact with Raven Gundam. "W-w-what's going on?" Michelo, albeit in a distorted voice, said as the powers of the DG Cells were stripped from him. "Nothing personal pal just needed that nice robo of yours." Missile Banki said as he then turned to see Chibodee back on his feet with his Mobirates on stand-by mode. "Well now, let's give this thing a whirl…**Gokai Change!**" Chibodee said as he finally used his Mobirates. "**DEKARANGER!**" The mysterious voice said as Chibodee Crockett became DekaBlue and his gundam started to slightly resemble Dekaranger Robo. "C'mon…get up Domon! You wouldn't end it like this, my victory isn't going to mean a thing if I wasn't able to use my new specialty technique. Get up…get up Domon!" Chibodee said to Domon, who was still feeling the effects of the attack by Missile Banki, as he and his gundam started to glow gold. Domon then started to chuckle a little bit as he got back onto his feet and he said to Chibodee "You sure know how to make me happy Chibodee Crockett!"

As both fighters were back on their feet, the power that they each had was more than enough to spread the black smoke out of the ring. All of the spectators that were still around the ring couldn't even fathom what kind of power they achieved, even with the Dekaranger powers on them at the time. "Domon!" Chibodee shouted out to Domon as Gundam Maxter then turned his shoulder pads into boxing gloves and his chestplate separated to replicate the look of a boxer. "Yeah…" Domon said as the wings of his core lander split apart to form a burning ring behind his gundam. "Why don't you both die for me huh?" Missile Banki asked as he launched a barrage of missiles at Domon and Chibodee but they didn't even scratch either gundam. "This hand of mine is burning red!" Domon shouted out as his crest appeared while he set up his finishing move. "It's loud roar tells me to grasp victory!" Chibodee shouted as he prepared his new move on Michelo, who was still recovering from when he lost the abilities of the DG Cells. "**Erupting Burning Finger!**" Domon shouted out as his right hand started to burn as hot as the sun. "**Bursting Machine Gun Punch!**" Chibodee shouted out as he launched one hell of a right hook that somehow made ten more right hooks to Michelo. "That is incredible!" Wong shouted out from his private box. "That's the punch." Allenby said as she turned to see the action. "Domon!" rain shouted as she ran to the balcony to see the final attack. Both men's signature moves hit their targets, one of which took Neros Gundam's head off and the other just destroyed Missile Banki for the second time tonight. "Domon, Chibodee…it seems that you've finally come to understand one another in this match." Schwarz, who was up on top of a radio tower, said as Domon and Chibodee stood side-by-side as the crowd was cheering both men after what they have done in that ring.

"Hrmph…looks like I overdid it on that last punch." Chibodee said, exhausted from the fight with Michelo and Missile Banki. "Save your strength Chibodee, for our true battle lies ahead. As long as we're both around we can fight many times over." Domon said to Chibodee as he picked him up off of the ground. "Yeah, I guess you're right Domon. Even if means playing Power Ranger; I'll have to work out some of the kinks in my game to adjust to this style." Chibodee said as he shook Domon's hand out of the respect that he has for him as a fighter. "Seems that he's gonna turn out alright after all." Captain Marvelous said as the entire crew morphed back to their civilian forms. "That was a nice finish Marvelous, but the Zangyack obtained the Raven Gundam in that fight. Shouldn't we be worried about that?" Luka then asked Marvelous who then in turned to face his crew about the situation. "One step at a time Luka you know that. Just as I've had faith in you all, Domon's got faith in his guys that they'll come to cross purposes soon enough. It's time for George De Sande of Neo France to learn this lesson." Marvelous said to the crew as the next fight between George De Sande and Neo England's Gentle Chapman was revealed.


End file.
